


Dressing Room

by Burrahobbit



Series: Burra’s Kinktober 2018 [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, I mean technically androids don’t have gender but, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, still counts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: [ Kinktober day 11: cross dressing ]“There’s very little traffic through the dressing room right now,” Connor explains. “I’ve disabled any cameras that we’re in view of. At the moment, there’s only about a 38% chance we’ll be caught.”“I like those odds.”





	Dressing Room

**Author's Note:**

> Late againnnnn but I’m hopefully gonna catch up today!! I actually really enjoyed writing this prompt, so I hope y’all like this!!

Connor steps out of the dressing room with a nervous smile. Gavin looks up from his phone as he hears Connor exit, his face lighting up as his eyes take in Connor’s form.

He’s wearing a pleated pink skirt and a white shirt proudly pronouncing ‘It’s Yeet or be Yeeted.’ Overtop of the ensemble is a black jacket.

“Does it look ok?” Connor asks.

Gavin stands, walking closer and smiling appreciatively. When they’re inches apart, he stands up on his tip toes, kissing Connor gently.

“You look amazing, of course. Everything fit okay?”

Connor nods, looking down happily at his outfit.

“Yes, I’m quite pleased with this outfit. I’m glad you are as well.”

Gavin kisses him again, pulling him closer. Connor’s hands move to Gavin’s ass, squeezing it as their mouths move against each other.

“Damn Connor. That desperate for my dick, huh?”

Connor scoffs. “As if you weren’t begging me to fuck you only yesterday.”

Sputtering for a comeback, Gavin decides to lock their lips together again in lieu of something smart to say. Connor laughs into his mouth, his tongue slipping into Gavin’s mouth.

“If you really want to do this,” Connor says. “We should move into the dressing room.”

“How adventurous, baby. You sure?”

Connor pulls away and tugs him into the dressing room, locking the door behind them.

“There’s very little traffic through the dressing room right now,” Connor explains. “I’ve disabled any cameras that we’re in view of. At the moment, there’s only about a 38% chance we’ll be caught.”

“I like those odds.”

Gavin presses Connor close again, his arms sliding over Connor’s shoulders.

The android undoes the button of Gavin’s jeans without fanfare, pulling them and his underwear down to his thighs.

“We have to be quick about this,” Connor reminds him. He puts his fingers against Gavin’s mouth. “Suck.”

Gavin obliges, his mouth parting around the fingers to take them in. Connor’s other hand takes hold of Gavin’s cock, making him moan around the fingers in his mouth.

“I think it must be obvious who the real slut is now, huh? You talk a big game, but you’re always the one who is desperate to be fucked.”

Gavin says nothing, but his moans are a clear indicator of how much he’s enjoying what Connor’s saying.

He pulls his fingers out, moving them to Gavin’s ass and pushing one inside. With a moan, Gavin pushes back on Connor’s fingers, his head pressing into Connor’s shoulder to muffle his sounds.

A second finger is pushed in, causing Gavin to grip the android’s arm tightly as they fuck him open.

Despite his inclination to take this slow, to have Gavin begging for him, he knows they need to be fast about this. As soon as Gavin is stretched open, he shuffles back, moving take off his clothes.

Gavin stops his hand as he reaches for the waistband of his skirt. 

He looks slightly embarrassed as he says, “Could... could you keep it on? Please?”

Connor grins, moving instead to pull his underwear off from beneath the skirt. His cock springs out from the fabric, and Connor pulls the fabric away from his dick.

Gavin pulls his own jeans the rest of the way down, pulling one foot out of them. Connor grabs his thigh, pulling that leg up in the air.

Leaning against the dressing room wall, Gavin clutches Connor’s shoulders for balance. 

The head of Connor’s cock presses against his entrance, then slowly pushes in. Gavin groans softly at the feeling.

In this situation, it seems to take forever for Connor to enter him fully. As soon as Gavin gives him the okay, however, Connor is fucking him fast and rough.

Gavin presses his palm against his mouth, trying hard to keep himself quiet.

Connor pants against Gavin’s neck, his systems working in overtime as he fucks Gavin against the wall. Gavin’s hand wraps around his cock, feeling himself getting close.

“Where do you want it?”

“Inside! Please, C-Con, fuck-“

Connor snaps his hips to bury himself deep inside with a grunt. Gavin gasps as he feels Connor cumming inside of him.

The rhythm of Gavin’s hand becomes erratic as he feels his orgasm coming. He cries out and spills over his hand and stomach.

Connor pulls out, semen slipping out from Gavin’s ass.

“In hindsight, maybe not the best decision I’ve made,” Gavin says.

“Is everything alright in there?”

The unexpected voice from outside makes the two men freeze in place, both staring at each other in horror for a long second.

“Apologies!” says Connor. “I stubbed my toe and overreacted. Sorry to bother you!”

There’s a worrying pause. Gavin holds his breath, waiting for something to happen.

“Well, alright!” the voice says. “Let me know if you need any help!”

“Of course, thank you.”

They listen as the person walks out of the dressing rooms, finally relaxing when the footsteps quiet.

“That was close,” Gavin says.

_“Too_ close. We’ll have to be more careful next time.”

The words take a moment to click in Gavin’s Head, and he grins. “Next time?”


End file.
